It is known in the art of reciprocating metal-punching presses to provide precast strippers for the punches of a press. Generally, the precast stripper is shaped as a hollow cup having an opening in the bottom wall for passage of the punch therethrough. Such strippers are mounted concentrically about a punch, and are often loose fitting, providing uneven stripping pressures, and generally wear rapidly.